


53. Мы как тени — где-то между сном и явью

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [26]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Мы как тени — где-то между сном и явью, и строка наша чиста.Мы живем от надежды до надежды, как солдаты — от привала до креста.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Все песни только о любви [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	53. Мы как тени — где-то между сном и явью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам
> 
> Обратная сторона медали [этого драббла](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931317)

Роберт уходит в космос, как уходят в монастырь – оборвав все незвёздные, мирские, контакты и забрав с собой только самое нужное. Из нужного у него в багажнике шаттла только зубная щётка, планшет с архивом центральной библиотеки и запасной набор отвёрток. На болтающейся на орбите Ганимеда станции есть всё остальное.  
Он принимает вахту у Марио Гётце, походя отмечая, как тот осунулся и похудел за три года на станции, и остаётся один. У него впереди пятилетнее дежурство без перерыва.  
Когда шаттл Марио уходит из зоны видимости, Роберт отворачивается от визоров капитанского мостика и пялится на белую пластиковую стену до рези в глазах.  
До боли.

Марко ему снится.  
Это началось ещё на Земле, в лагере подготовки, где Роберт просыпался с его именем на губах и лежал в синих лучах ночного освещения, собирая себя по частям.  
Нехорошо получилось, на самом деле. Ну, у них с Марко.  
С детства живя мечтой об исследовании космоса, он никогда не задумывался о том, что ему когда-нибудь придётся делать выбор между вселенной и человеком. Маму он предупредил ещё в шесть лет, а отношений не заводил всю жизнь.  
Всю жизнь до Марко. 

Марко ему снится, и Роберт потом сутками слоняется от стены к стене, всерьёз думая о том, чтобы прервать вахту, сдать лычки и вернуться на Землю: к воздуху, который не пахнет дезинфекцией, к нормальной гравитации, к несинтезированной еде – и к Марко. Конечно же, к Марко.  
После таких мыслей он обычно уходит с головой в дела – проверить наружные солнечные батареи, снять показатели с датчиков, проверить, как растёт генномодифицированная картошка в биостанции. Всё, что угодно, чтобы не вспоминать чужую кривоватую улыбку и то, как солнце искрами пляшет в его светлой чёлке.  
Всё, что угодно, чтобы перестать надеяться, что после окончания вахты Марко будет готов хотя бы поговорить.  
О, у Роберта заготовлена длинная речь на этот случай. 

– Звёздная дата – 3105-09, капитан Роберт Левандовски, – говорит он в микрофон коммуникатора, зная, что слышит его только робот, записывающий отчёты в архив на сервере. – Сто двадцать третий день вахты, происшествий нет.  
– Ты ещё скажи, полёт нормальный, – раздаётся из динамика, и Роберт едва не роняет коммуникатор. Он прекрасно знает этот голос, и ему кажется – это снова сон.  
Марко шумно дышит в микрофон на своей стороне, а потом будто угадывает его растерянность.  
– Да я это, – говорит он, а потом что-то шуршит, точно Марко удобнее устраивается тощей задницей в кресле. У Роберта сердце колотится так, что стук в ушах перекрывает гул вентиляции, а слова застревают в горле. – Я подумал, что ты захочешь поговорить.  
Роберт закрывает глаза ладонью и улыбается.  
– Я заготовил длинную речь на этот случай…  
– Я в тебе не сомневался, – фыркает Марко и, вспомнив историю, громко заявляет: – Поехали!


End file.
